One Step At A Time
by No Gesture is Too Big
Summary: "Allyson Marie Dawson, don't you ever call yourself a burden." I opened my mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "No, listen, you will never, ever be a burden to me, no matter what is going on in your life, do you understand? I love you, oh God Ally, I love you so much. It kills me to even think that you look on yourself as a burden." Auslly, rated T for a reason!
1. Prologue: The Fight

**A/n: OK! So, I have no idea where all this free time is coming from…but here's my first Austin and Ally multi-chapter. I don't know how good I'm going to be at updating, since I never really have much free time, so saty with me guys! If it takes two weeks for me to update, don't be surprised. May is supposed to be this CRAZY big month. But, since I love my readers, I will try to write everyday, even if I don't get a chapter posted. So never fear! Haha. ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoyy! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize!**

**Austin's POV:**

I groaned inwardly as I saw Ally "flirting" with that Dallas guy again. Ugh, it's so obvious he doesn't even like her back, why does she even try anymore? Girls. I'll never understand them. I sat in the food court, watching as Ally blushed and talked to Dallas. What's so special about him anyway? I don't get it. He just looks like an overgrown Ken doll to me. I let out a huff, and then started seeing red as Dallas kissed Ally's cheek. That was the last straw, and I guess I snapped. I stormed over there, and I could almost feel the steam leaving my ears. How dare Dallas mess with Ally's heart like that!

Ally turned and faced me, arching an eyebrow at me as I walked up. "Austin are you ok—"

"NO! I am _not _okay. Now come on, we're leaving." I grabbed her arm, gently mind you, I'm not abusive.

"Austin! What are you doing? I'm talking to Dallas!" She snapped, yanking her arm from my grasp. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of Sonic Boom.

"You _were _talking to Dallas. But now you're going back to Sonic Boom with me." I said, words squeezing past my clenched teeth.

Ally giggled and pulled her hand away again, arching an eyebrow at me. "Austin Moon, are you jealous? Of Dallas?" I moaned.

"I AM NOT!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "Just because "pretty boy" over there was laughing with you, and chatting with you, and…" I shuddered. "Kissing your cheek, DOES NOT MAKE ME JEALOUS!"

Ally started laughing harder, and I glared at her. "Oh Moon, you are most definitely jealous. And of Dallas? I thought you didn't like me?"

I groaned and crossed my arms. "Do not."

"Do too."

"Do. Not."

"Do _too_."

"I SAID DO NOT!"

"Well, _I _said do too. No stop it, we're arguing like two year olds."

"Are not."

She shot me a look. "Austin. Just admit it, you're jealous of Dallas. Because you like me." She smirked, hands on her hips and looking victorious.

"UGH! Why are you so annoying! I don't like you! Nor will I _ever_! Now can you please leave me _alone_ and STOP TALKING TO DALLAS!" I yelled, arms flailing about. I was breathing hard after my little outburst, and then I looked down at Ally. Her lips were trembling and eyes watering. I gasped. "Oh, no. Ally, I didn't mean it, I just snapped. I was thinking about what I was saying."

She shook her head, "Sure, you weren't thinking. But it sure seemed like you meant it." And with that she walked into Sonic Boom and I watched as she ran into the practice room, slamming the door.

Moon, you are an idiot.

**A&A**

**Austin and Ally**

**A&A**

**Austin and Ally**

**A&A**

**Ally's POV:**

I slammed the door behind me, tears slipping down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and plopped on the piano. The next thing I knew I was playing a random melody, and felt the need to add lyrics. And what better time to write a song than after you felt as thouh your heart had been ripped out of your chest, ripped into a million pieces, and shoved back in. I wiped away some fallen tears, and began to sing my heart out.

_Can't see you anymore  
You're in, and shut the door  
Didn't know what I do know now  
With words I've been betrayed  
You respond and let them fade  
And I just won't let you bring me down_

You can see what I know and I know  
Somewhere there's a sorry heart

Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you right back to me

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one

So break away the touch  
Of bliss you miss so much  
But I won't tell you to come back home  
Emotions dissipate;  
Is love designed to hate?  
Keep on driving away from here  
[ Lyrics from: .com/c/christina+grimmie/liar+liar_ ]  
Eye the rain as it falls in your hands  
Will there be another storm?

Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you right back

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one

I don't need to know you'll be there  
You're not on my mind  
I don't need to know you care  
Please don't waste my time

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone_**  
**__Oh, oh goodbye to no one(1)_

"Ally? D-did you really mean that?" I gasped and turned around to see a tear-stained Austin. I just sat there, staring at him, unable to say anything. "No. Don't say anything. You did. And that's okay, because I messed up, Alls. I really did, and I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I…I can't lose you." I took a sharp breath, then looked down at the ground.

"Austin. I know you didn't mean to say what you did. But, I really like Dallas and you seem to be unsupportive of it. I though friends were supposed to be behind the other's crush 100%." I felt tears gathering and sighed.

"How can I be supportive of your crush when I LOVE YOU?" Austin yelled, storming out of the room. I gasped, and jumped up following after him.

"WAIT! Austin! Don't go." But by the time I yelled it, he was already out the door and running down the street. I choked down a sob and collapsed on the stairs. "I love you too." I whispered to the empty store. I let the tears run free as I sunk my head in my hands.

**A&A**

**Austin and Ally**

**A&A**

**Austin and Ally**

**A&A**

**Austin's POV:**

I cannot believe I just did that. I sprinted down to the beach and slipped off my shirt and shoes, diving into the cool water. How could I tell her I love her like that? Especially after I had snapped at her saying that I would never like her. Ugh.

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!" I shouted, getting weird looking from the other beach-goers. I sighed and walked out of the water, grabbing my shirt and slipping my shoes back on. I needed to think. I walked the short mile to my house and collapsed on my bed. We were no longer "Austin and Ally." We were now. "Austin and somewhere out there is Ally." I groaned and flipped over in my bed. I wish I could make it up to her. I shot up in bed, realizing the perfect way to get Ally become my girlfriend. But I'll take it one step at a time.

**AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! **

**Haha, what do YOU think is Austin's big idea? Will it work? Or will Austin and Ally be no more? REVIEW what you think, and I'll update ASAP! **

**1. The song I used is Liar, Liar by Christina Grimmie. She is super talented, check her out if you haven't heard her songs and covers!**

**Until next time, May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor.(;**

**-Amber**


	2. Step 1: Let Her Know How You Feel

**A/n: You guys excited? Because here's Chapter 2 of One Step at a Time! Sorry for any typos, I'm typing this in the dark and I can't see the keyboard well.**

**_A&A_  
_A&A_**

**Austin's POV:**

I remembered something Ally was talking to Trish about earlier. It was something like, "how a guy can prove how much he cares for you" or something like that. I had barely listened at the time, since I'm not that into that stuff. Its mushy crap for over romantic chick-flick watching sensitive guys. That's not me. At all. I pulled up a list online of all the things. (wikihow . com /Show-a-Woman-That-You-Care) It was pretty long, but to make Ally forgive me, I'd do as many as needed. I sighed as I called up Dez. I need some "man-to-man" talk. Or at least, "man-to-Dez" talk.

"Helloo there Austi-roni. What brings you to the wonderful world of Dez?" I smiled at his usual strangeness. At least something was still right with the world.

"Haha, hey Dez. Just wondering if you would like to help me with something."

"If it involves a cow, a red poncho, and an upside teepee, I'm way ahead of you." I arched an eyebrow.

"Duuuude. That's so uncool. You could have at least waited for me for the red poncho part." I whined into the phone. I hate it when he does the fun stuff without me. I sighed. Oh well, that's Dez for you.

"Sorry. I got into it, and it just happened. Anyway, what was that you needed?"

"Oh! Right! So, I have a plan…"

_A&A_

_A&A_

**Ally's POV:**

I had pushed away my Moon Flu and taped up my broken heart as I continued the day. In fact, I even took out my knitting supplies, which I only do when I'm stressed. I let out a deep breath. Man, what that boy can do to me. I feel bad though, I mean, I _did_ kind of push him. I guess I was just really excited that he might like me. Now I know he does, but it sucks that I had to find out this way. Maybe I'll stop by his house later and talk to him. I don't know. I set my knitting needles aside and grabbed my phone. Turning it on, I saw Dez had texted me.

_Heey Allygator, come and meet me at the beach at 7._

**Why…?**

_Bcuz I want u to._

**Ugh, Fine. I'll be there.**

_YAY!_

I sighed as 3 more messages of exclamation points came up. Oh Dez, what do I do with you?

I looked at the time, it was already 6:50, and so I grabbed my bag, slid my songbook into it, told my dad I was leaving, and walked down to the beach. I saw Dez standing there, so I walked up to him. I giggled slightly at him, just standing there alone on the beach.

"Dez, what are you doing?" I said, as I glanced up at him, head cocked slightly.

"Standing on a beach." He said, gesturing like, "DUH!"

I smiled, "I know that, but you texted me saying you wanted me to meet you here. "

"Oh yeah, follow me." I grabbed me hand and pulled me to some palm trees, next to them was a table set for two. Oh no.

"Dez, look, I like you and all, just not like that."

He looked at me, one eyebrow arched. "What are you talking about? I'm leaving, my work is done."

I was so confused. Was this the only thing he wanted to show me? Dez is complicated.

"You're leav—and you're gone." I sighed as I realized he already left. I hitched my bag up my arm and went to go back to my car.

"Ally." I froze in place. I knew that voice all too well. My eyes started to water, but I blinked the tears away. Without even turning around I replied.

"Austin. What do you want?"

I could hear him chuckle. His laugh sent a shiver down my spine and I wrapped my arms around my self, trying to feel warmth again. "I just wanted to talk…and maybe we could have some late dinner. I set the table up myself." With each word I could feel him getting closer, until his words became a whisper in my ear. I turned around to catch an eyeful of Austin. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his eyes. I forced myself to look away, and my hand went to my hair, bringing it towards my mouth. He gently took my hand off my hair, and smoothed the chunk I had grabbed down. I blush started to creep down my neck as he pulled me by the hand to the table. I went to sit down in my chair, which he pulled but for me by the way, but before I did, I looked at him.

"Austin…about earlier…"

"Ally don't even go blaming yourself. This one was all mine. I shouldn't have gotten jealous. And yes admit I was jealous. Dallas is just so consummate. It's disgusting. In fact, I feel sick to my stomach when you flirt with him. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't ever forgive me. I said things that I never should have mentioned. I don't know what came over me. I feel so bad. And, I know this whole conversation isn't exactly my style, but I wanted to let you know how I feel. And what I feel is total and complete love for you. And I don't care if you don't love me back, I really don't, but I care about you enough to want you to know how I feel." I took his hand in mine as I stared into his eyes. They were watery, and I felt mine follow suit as I looked into his. I took a shaky breath as I leaned forward, kissing his cheek lightly.

"I love you too, Austin. And I told you it too, just you left Sonic Boom so fast, you didn't get a chance to hear. I forgive you. With all my heart." I whispered this in his ear, smiling gently as I could feel him shiver. It sent confidence through me to know I had that effect on him.

"Well in that case, Ally, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I laughed.

"Austin Moon, you are so formal. But of course I'll be your girlfriend!" He broke into his famous ear-to-ear grin as he pulled me close.

"Well then." His husky voice churning up feelings from deep within me. "Let's seal the deal."

I blushed as I leaned forward, my lips lightly brushing his. We continued like that for a few seconds before he deepened it. Soon, we were moving our lips in synch with each other. Our taste buds were satisfied as his tongue began to dance with mine. I groaned as he pulled my flush against my body, his mouth crushing mine. My hands moved along his abs underneath his shirt and his thumbs made little circles at my hips. Eventually, the need for oxygen overwhelmed all sensation and we broke apart.

"Wow…" We both said breathlessly. I sighed as I leaned my forehead on his.

"If you kiss like that, we better be careful" He said, winking at me. As the mention set in, my cheeks warmed up, and I felt tingly.

"Austin…" I gasped. There was no way he was implying that _now_ after I just became his girlfriend. He laughed, wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm totally joking Alls…well…not completely. Just not now. Uhm…I mean, I would love to, I'm not saying that. Erm…I mean, it's not like I wouldn't want to, since you're you and all that. I just...uh…" He stuttered, gasping for the right words to make the situation less awkward. I giggled as I punched him arm playfully.

"Chill out Moon, its fine, I know what you meant." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I knew that." He said, obviously trying to keep his cool. I sighed and shook my head. Oh Austin.

After many hours of staying in each other's arms, we realized we had never eaten, which Austin said not to worry about the spoiled food. I felt bad, but he said that he had cooked it, so he wasn't quite sure I was edible. Around midnight, we both went our separate ways, and I drove home.

Fortunately, it's legal to drive intoxicated…with love.

**A/n: Sooo, did this little chappy satisfy your Auslly needs? This is probably the most intense story I've written so far. At least in this chapter. Anyways, R&R! I'll update soon, but my grandma's wake and funeral is soon, so it might be either tomorrow, or this weekend, so stay tuned. Don't worry about my grandmas folks; I never actually met her, my dad just thinks it would be "appropriate" for me to be there. Even though I never knew her. *sigh* Parents are complicated. Well, enough about my life story, haha. Review my chitlins! REVIEW! **

**V**


	3. Step 2: Know She Won't Always Be Open

**A/n: Ok, so I really should be doing my homework, but I decided against it so that I could write another chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

**AT DAWN WE RIDE!...no? ok…**

**Onward with Chapter 3 of One Step at a Time!**

**_A&A_**

**_A&A_**

**Ally's POV: **

Today is the anniversary of my mother's death. I hadn't opened Sonic Boom yet and I don't plan on doing it today. I sat on the brand new couch in the practice room, knitting needles in hand. I was knitting a blanket, and I was actually almost done. I sighed as I heard my phone buzz again. I glanced at it and saw another text message from Austin. I hadn't replied to him at all today, and every five minutes he's been texting me, wondering where I am. Picking up my phone and setting the nearly complete blanket down, I began to text him back.

_Austin, I'm fine. Stop worrying._

_**Alls, I kno u bettr than that. whats up?**_

_I told you, I'm fine! Now please just drop it._

_**Aally, plz tell me. U kno u can tell me n e thing.**_

_**Ally?**_

_**Common alls, I love you, and I want to know whats hurting u**_

_**Ok fine, u leave me no choice…**_

I had turned my phone off after that last text. Why doesn't he just understand that I don't want to talk about it? I grabbed my blanket and quickly finished it, then took it off the needles and wrapped myself in it. I reached into my bag and took a shaky breath as I pulled out the picture I keep of my mom. I held it close to my chest as I lay on the couch, tears flowing freely.

"Mom…I miss you so much. I wish you could see how much Austin means to me now. And my new friend Dez. We could be sitting in Sonic Boom together, laughing about Trish's newest job, or even making fun of Dad when he comes in with a new handful of change from the fountain." My voice shook as I talked, but I had to keep talking. Every year, at the anniversary of her death, my mother and I had these "conversations". It was almost as though she was sitting with me. "Oh Mom, why'd you have to be there when the drunk driver came by? Why couldn't you have been sitting at home, knitting with me?" Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I miss you Mommy." And with that, I fell asleep, picture against my chest, and homemade blanket around me.

_A&A_

_A&A_

A ustin's POV:

I walked into Sonic Boom and saw Ally in the practice room asleep. A piece of paper was clutched in her hands, so I reached over to see what it was. As I pulled out the paper, a picture of a beautiful young woman met my eyes. I immediately knew who it was: Ally's mom. Glancing up, I saw Ally's tear stained cheeks and red eyes, and then it hit me. Today was the day. Mrs. Dawson's death anniversary. My heart broke as I realized that this was what was bothering Ally, and I knew I should have known and let her be. But she can't grief about this alone, it just can't be healthy. I heard a gasp, letting me know that Ally was awake.

"Austin, what are you doing here? And why are you holding the picture of my mother?" Her eyes watered up and my heart broke.

"Ally, you could have told me. You know I care about you, even in your worst moments." I gently took her chin in my hand and pulled her head up so her eyes locked with mine. "I love you, and I want to know what's going on in your life, even if you believe that you can handle it on your own." She nodded, tears slipping down. Taking my thumb, I gently brushed her tears away and kissed her forehead. She sighed and pulled me onto the couch with her. Wrapping my arms around her, she snuggled close to my chest.

"I know Austin, it's just that no one has ever been thoughtful enough to come and see me on this day, and I didn't want to make you day gloomy. I just figured that since I handled this on my own every year, that I didn't need you this time. But I know I was wrong now, because you just being here makes me feel so much better and safer."

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ally." I mumbled into her hair.

"I love you, too Austin. So much that words cannot describe it." She said silently into my chest. She slowly lifted her head and kissed me full on the lips. I smiled into the kiss as I brought my hands to her face, deepening the kiss. I heard her sigh as my tongue traced hers lightly, then I pulled back and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You do know you can tell me _anything_ right?" I said, my lips slightly brushing hers as I talked, giving me a slight chill.

"Of course, Austin, thank you for being there. I love you." She pecked my lips, and pulled us up as she grabbed her song book. "I wrote you a song. About us." She smiled, and it reached all the way into her eyes. That smile always got to me, churning my stomach, stopping my heart…and even making me blush. I know, I know, Austin Moon blushing? Unheard of! But it's this effect she has on me, and it just makes me feel amazing.

As I snapped out of my Ally-trance, I saw she was studying me, hands poised above the ivory and black keys. I ducked my head to hide my blush.

"Austin, you were thinking about me weren't you?" She said, and I could hear the smirk in her voice. I blushed deeper and moved my hair into my face to hide the fact that she could have that effect on me. I nodded, and then gasped as I felt her cold hand brush away my hair. "Don't hide your blush, its adorable." Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened as she realized what she had said. I grinned at her cuteness.

"Thanks Alls, your blush is cute too. It brings out your sexy side." I smirked, giving her a sly wink. She giggled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You are too adorable, now you wanna hear my song?" She asked, and I shook my head vigorously causing her to laugh. It rang through the room like little bells. It was more beautiful than any music she could ever write. I smiled softly and watched her begin to play the melody.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs_

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

She finished off the song, and my ears still rang from the glorious notes she could hit and the melody she created.

I blinked a few times to snap myself out of my trance.

"Ally. That was amazing!" She smiled brightly.

"Great, I wrote it the day we got together. It's more about the fact that, no matter what others think, and no matter where we are, we'll have our love. And I hope that's true." She looked down at her feet. Which by the way are adorable. She was barefoot, but her toes were so perfect, in a straight line. Her toes slightly rounded and each nail polished perfectly with bright purple nail polish.

"Ally. Of course that's true. No matter what happens, I will always love you, and you know what they say. Love always conquers anything else. And I know that I will love you no matter where we are, no matter what's going on, and no matter what anyone else thinks." I pulled her towards me, giving her a passionate kiss straight on the lips. She kissed me back with equal force, and soon our tongues were battling for dominance. I slowly picked her up and laid her on the couch, not breaking the kiss. It got gradually more heated, and our hands began to explore. Somehow, my shirt ended up on the ground and she was pulling hers off. I kissed down her neck, groaning at her quiet moan. We had to stop.

I pulled away and saw the hurt in her eyes. I shook my head. "Ally, we can't. If we kept going on I don't think I could control myself much longer." I looked down slightly, and heard her gasp as she saw what had caused the "problem" that made us stop.

Yes, I admit it; Ally Dawson got me, Austin Moon, hard. She grinned evilly as she started rubbing my chest. "Oh, Austin. Do I really cause such feelings?" She smirked, obviously realizing just what she was doing to me. I bit back a moan.

"Ally…stop. We can't. Not now, not here. I love you too much to do that to you before you're ready."

She smiled seductively. "Mmm…so you don't want to?" She said, feigning hurt.

I laughed. "Ally. You know I do, I just know that you would like to wait. Trust me, I know you well enough."

She grinned and backed off. "I know Austin, just messing with you." She gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Now, I'm going to get cleaned up and get ready to visit my mom's grave. That should be enough time for you to either take a cold shower…or deal with your little…problem…" She reddened at the end of that sentence, and I bit my lip, embarrassed.

"Look Ally, I'm so—"

"Austin, chill, it's natural…just a little awkward is all." Her laughter rang out again, as she leapt from the couch. "Text me when you're ready to go. I'll be at home getting ready." She said, grabbing her song book, picture of her mom, and bag, and walking out the door.

After she left, I sat there and smiled. Man, the things she does to me. And to think it all started with a close up Ally.

**_A&A_**

**_A&A_**

**A/n: WHOA! Looks like things are heating up in the Auslly world! *insert evil laugh here* I actually didn't mean for things to do that far, it just kinda…spewed out of my fingers onto the laptop. Haha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and REVIEWW! (: **

**Byee! **

**-Amber(:**


	4. Step 3: Love Her No Matter What

**A/n: OH MY GOSH , I cant believe its been over two months since I last updated! I feel horrible, but I just haven't had the time! Sorry, I promise I'll update faster from now on. I really love reading your reviews, so don't stop! Haha, I just hope I didn't lose any of you awesome readers! OH! And I'd advise you to listen to the song, Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson either before, after, or during the story! Now, on with the story!(:**

**Ally's POV:**

I was just finishing locking up the door after the last customer when I felt a pair of arms slink they way around me. I stiffened at first in surprised, but then softened as I realized who it was.

"Hey Alls, how was work?" Austin's husky voice whispered this into my ear and I felt shivers run down my back. He must of noticed because he lightly kissed this tip of my ear. He playfully lowered his voice and whispered into my ear again. "Oh, does my beautiful Ally like it when I use my sexy voice on her?" I blushed, but couldn't help but giggle at his words. I turned around and captured his lips with my own and he slowly wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"I take that as a yes?" Austin joked, pulling me into a hug. I let out a small laugh and nodded into his chest. Looking up at him, I saw him looking at me. Blushing, I looked away, only to have my chin cupped and moved so I looked Austin in the eyes. He smiled at me and I felt tingles from head to toe. I kissed his cheek before grabbing his wrist.

"Come one silly, I want to show you this new song I wrote!" He laughed as I pulled him along. All of a sudden, I felt dizzy.

I stopped at the base of the stairs and sat down, trying to right myself.

**Austin's POV: **

One second, Ally was giggling and dragging me to the practice room, the next she was sitting on the stairs looking dangerously pale.

"Ally?" I asked and crouched down to look at her closely. She took a shaky breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm fine, just help me up." I grabbed her hand and gently lifted her up to her feet, but the second I did that she was falling.

"ALLY!" I yelled, grabbing her before she could hit her head. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. After explaining what happened and where we were, I held Ally, tears slowly slding down my face.

"It's gonna be alright, Alls, it's gonna be alright"

**No One's POV:**

Ally was brought to the hospital, with Austin in tow. Austin was pacing in the waiting area with Mr. Dawson, Dez, and Trish. Lester was sitting silently, staring at his hands, while Dez and Trish were constantly asking Austin questions about what happened. Most of them he answered with simply, "I don't know." His eyes with red from crying and he hadn't slept since he got to the hospital with Ally, which was a good 7 hours. Every time a doctor would walk out into the waiting room, he would look at them with hope, praying that one of them had information about Ally.

Sighing, Austin finally sat down in a seat next to Mr. Dawson. Lester looked up at his daughter's boyfriend with a blank expression, then took a deep breath.

"Austin. We need to talk about Ally." Austin, though confused, nodded and gestured to the little garden area in the back. Mr. Dawson nodded and walked out, Austin right behind him. Austin look up at Lester and realized that something was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

"What's wrong with Ally?" Austin's voice came out as barely a whisper.

Lester glanced over at the bench, and Austin took the hint and sat down. Lester sighed once again and sat next to the blonde. "Back when Ally was little, her mother passed away, which I'm sure she's told you about.' Austin nodded, and Lester continued. "Well, after her death, Ally stopped eating and socializing. The depression was too much for her. Eventually, she got over it, but she never really ate as much as she should have. Gradually, she ate less and less."

Austin held his breath, afraid of what the Ally's father might say next.

"Austin, Ally's anorexic." And with that, he ran, ignoring Mr. Dawsons cries for him to come back. He didn't stop until he reached the reception desk again. After begging with the secretary there to let him in, he finally walked into Ally's hospital room. She was laying there, reading a book. Hearing Austin enter the room, she put her book down and grinned up at him. Noticing his upset expression, he smile dropped into a blank gaze.

"You know. Don't you?" Austin couldn't speak, he just nodded his head, trying to hold in the tears.

"Alls, why didn't you tell me, you could have trusted me, I would've understood." He voice was barely above a whisper, showing how hurt he was.

Ally's eyes watered, threatening to spill over with tears. "I was going to tell you, I was just afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore, that you would hate me for doing something so horrible, that you would leave me. I cant lose you Austin. I just can't!" And with that, Ally was sobbing.

Austin walked over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Ally, I would never leave you, not even over something like that. I love you."

She gazed up at him and she smilled softly. "I love you, too. And I still have to show you my song, it kind of was written about us...about my…situation." He nodded and pulled her closer to him, kissing her head.

"Hand me my book." Austin shot his head up from her hair.

"What?"

"hand me my book, I'm going to sing you my song."

He hesitated, then reached over to the nightstand and reached for her book. After she took It, she flipped through the pages til she found what she was looking for. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_There's a place that i know_

_it's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_if i show it to you nowwill it make you run away  
or will you sta_

_even if it hurts_

_even if i try to push you out will you return?_

_and remind me who i really am_

_please remind me who i really am  
everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfect_

_but we're worth ityou know that we're worth it_

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?  
like a diamond_

_from black dust_

_it's hard to know_

_what can become_

_If you give up_

_so don't give up on me_

_please remind me who i really am_

_everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfec_

_tbut we're worth it_

_you know that we're worth it_

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?  
don't run away_

_don't run away_

_just tell me that you will stay_

_promise me you will stay_

_don't run away_

_don't run away_

_just promise me you will stay_

_promise me you will stay_

_will you love me? _

_Ohh_

_everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfect_

_but we're worth it_

_you know that we're worth it_

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?  
_

**Austin's POV:**

I was wiping tears as Ally finished her song. I cradled her in my arms and let her sob, I stroked her hair and hummed meaningless tunes until she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled at her and gently set her down on the bed as I got up to go. I bent down and kissed her forehead, "Allyson Marie Dawson, I love you so much. And I will love you, even with your dark side." I sang the last sentence quietly into her ear and got up and left.

**A/n: AND A TWIST! Don't worry, Ally will be okay! Just give me a few chapters. Until next time! Read, review, and maybe favorite? BYE!**


	5. Step 4: The Little Things Matter

**A/n: Ok, first things first: I'm so sorry for how poorly that last chapter was written, I was tired and I wanted to get another chapter up before next year! I kid, I kid…but seriously. So, because I feel so horrible, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and also, all the songs I've used have not been mine, and all rights go to the original singers/writers! **

**Ally's POV:**

It's been two days since I got out of the hospital, and I don't think Austin's left my side yet – other than to go home and sleep. Every now and then, he'd buy me a pretzel or something to keep my strength up, and he wouldn't look away till I finished eating it. Now, I was deadly anorexic, and I think that hospital trip was a wakeup call for me to eat more. As hard as it was, I finished then entire pretzel in just about 30 minutes, and snagged a bite of Austin's…just to make him feel better. I still haven't eaten a full meal yet, but I'm trying. For my dad, and Trish and Dez, and mostly Austin. Every time I don't finish something, whether it is a cookie or a salad, he'd get this hurt look in his eyes. And as hard as it is for me, after seeing that look, I try to eat more. But it's hard, and it's a battle I'm going to have to keep up for a while.

"Excuse me miss? Miss?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked over at the man standing in the front of the line. Wait? The _line? _How long have I been standing here?

"I'm so sorry sir! How can I help you?" He gave me a small smile and asked me where the trumpets were. I gladly pointed him in the right direction and helped all the other customers in record time. After the all left, I heard the practice room door shut and I smiled, knowing Austin was back from practicing his dance moves, he had gone up earlier before to do so. I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey babe! How's my gorgeous gal doing?" I blushed deeply at his words and updated him on the recent antics of Dez and Trish fighting while he was upstairs, and the many customers that I had missed because of my daydreaming.

He smirked. "Daydreaming about me again Dawson?" Laughing lightly as he flexed his muscles purposely.

"Oh, most definitely Moon." I winked at him before laughing harder and hugging him again. We stood there for about a minute, relishing each other's embrace. "Thanks by the way." I mumbled, looking up at him. He cocked his head as if to ask what I was talking about. "For everything, for understanding about my dark side, and for caring for me. It means so much, and you know I hate to be a burden." I shyly dunked my head down, trying to hide the light blush that had shone up during my little monologue.

Austin lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes with a look of confidence, and a little…frustration? "Allyson Marie Dawson, don't you ever call yourself a burden." I opened my mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "No, listen, you will never, _ever_ be a burden to me, no matter what is going on in your life, do you understand? I love you, oh god Ally, I love you so much. It kills me to even _think_ that you look on yourself as a burden. Please Ally, don't ever think that again, let alone say it. You are not a burden. You are the most perfect girl in the world. And I love you. I love you, I love you, and I love you. "

I smiled at him, with tears stinging my eyes. "Oh, Austin, I love you too." And with that he leaned down and captured my lips with his. The world around us disappeared and all I felt was Austin. He was everywhere: in the air I breathed, his lips on mine, his scent lingering in my nostrils. I pulled him closer, deepening this kiss. He grinned into the kiss, making me follow suit. We pulled away, resting our foreheads on each other. All of sudden, the ground underneath me disappeared and Austin was lifting me into his arms.

His mouth moved close to my ear, his deep vocals giving me shivers. "Can you close up now?" I silently nodded and he gave me a mischievous smile. "Great, I've got an awesome idea for a date tonight, let's go!"

Laughing as he desperately pulled me out of the store. I quickly hit the lights and locked up the door. The second the door was latched, Austin twirled me around for another kiss. I was on cloud nine. It was perfect, his lips moved in harmony with mine and his hands gently held on to my face as mine snuck their way into his hair. It was so soft, and I couldn't help myself but run my fingers through it. He chuckled and spoke, his lips moving against mine as he did so.

"Do you like my hair, Alls?" I blushed, but managed to nod. He laughed and intertwined our fingers together and pulled my gently along the sidewalk.

"Don't laugh! It's perfectly normal for me to like my boyfriend's hair! I mean, like, how do you do it? Do you have any idea how many girls would _die_ just to touch your hair. It's heaven in little strands!" I reddened as I realized I was rambling about his hair, and went to chew on mine, looking away.

He pulled my hair out of my mouth. "Ally, its just hair." His expression was serious, but his eyes showed me that he held back laughter.

"I get that, but it's freaking amazing hair. Have you ever seen Ross Lynch's hair?" He thought for a moment before nodding. "It's even hotter than his." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, so you think Ross Lynch's hair is hot?" His question held a playfully hurt tone as he feigned offense to my previous comment. I giggled before lightly smacking his arm.

"Well, I did, before I felt yours. And before you even get any ideas, I bet Ross bleaches his hair."

Austin scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Pshhh, what kind of guy does that?" He looked around nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. I gave a fake gasp.

"Austin Monica Moon! DO you _bleach _your hair?" I looked upon him with surprise, though it was pretend. Austin frantically stuttered as he tried to find his way out of the situation before I laughed at him. "Austin, I'm joking. I don't care that it's bleached." I smiled at him and wrapped him in an embrace, lightly tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. "I just care that you keep it this amazingly soft." I teased before giving him a quick kiss.

"Now. Where are we heading?" I asked, untangling myself from him, but keeping our hand intertwined.

He smirked at me, "Oh Dawson. You may not like surprises, but _I_ do, and we and so…that's for me to know and _you _to find out."

**A/n: And there's chapter five! Hope you guys enjoyed and that it makes up for that last chapter. Gah, I may have to rewrite it. I won't change anything; just make the writing **_**waaay **_**better. Well, until next time! Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**-Amber(:**


	6. Step 5: Invest in Her Happiness

**A/n: Ok, I still feel really bad about not updating in two months, and I'm going away to church camp this following week, so here's another chapter for you wonderful people! Review though; I want all your opinions on this story: good **_**or **_**bad! So, here's Chapter 6!(: Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV: **

I couldn't help but smile down at Ally as I led her to our surprise date. I had my hands over her eyes, completely ignoring all her protests about not liking surprises. As soon as we entered the doors, I removed my hands from her eyes and grinned gleefully as her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to the _zoo? _ I love the zoo! Oh Austin! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!" _She jumped up and down before wrapping me in a hug, giving me a kiss. I lightly stroked her hair, but she pulled away before the kiss got to intense. I pouted playfully as she pulled me towards the ticket station.

"Austin, come on! We gotta get in and see all the animals!" She bounced lightly on her heels as I paid for the tickets. She wound our hands together and pulled me into the zoo, rambling on about all the animals we needed to see. Eventually, we got to the gorilla exhibit – one of my favorites, but not Ally's. I watched as the large animals swung from vine to branch. Glancing down, I saw a baby gorilla, and smiled, knowing Alls had a soft spot for babies.

"Ally! Come here and look at the baby gorilla!" Her eyes perked up as she quickly walked over and leaned over the edge to see it. Letting out a little, "aww" as she saw it, she grinned up at me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, chuckling softly to myself at her amazement at the little creature.

"What time is the dolphin show?" She asked, glancing down at her cell phone. I reached into my pocket and fished out the tickets.

"7:15."

"Oh, well we might wanna get going, since its 7:12 and we are on the opposite side of the zoo." I gave out a yelp and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the exhibit and running in the direction of the dolphin exhibit. She giggled behind me, and ran in front of me. We made it to the exhibit at exactly 7:15, and I shoved the tickets into the man at the front and ran into the pool area.

Gasping for breath, Ally plopped down next to me. "Never again." I laughed and pulled her into my lap, just as the show began to start. But then, remembering that she was recently in the hospital, I looked down at her, wondering how she was really feeling.

**Ally's POV: **

I looked up at Austin and saw worry etched around his eyes. Realizing what he was worried about I kissed his cheek and reassured him that I was okay. He nodded, but as I watched the dolphin show, I kept catching Austin look at me out of the corner of his eye. I snuggled up to his chest and sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Ally." The sound of voice made me jump, and I pulled my gaze away from the dolphins. I gave him a warm smile.

"I love you, too Austin." Giving him a quick kiss, I got up to get us some soft pretzels and cheese. I nibbled on mine throughout the rest of the show, while Austin devoured his in less than a minute. He kept glancing at me until I finished the pretzel, and then I saw him relax. After the dolphin show, we decided to head home, considering that it was almost nine. As we neared the exit, Austin offered me his elbow.

"Shall we go milady?" He asked, with a surprisingly realistic British accent. I giggled and looped my arm through his.

"I think we shall Sir Moon." After walking for a while, I noticed it was getting cloudier, and before I could mention anything, the sky seemed to dump gallons of rain onto us.

I slipped my arm from Austin's and ran along the sidewalk before spinning in circles. Gripping his hands, I pulled him into a little dance in the rain. He smiled at me before pulling me towards him and smashing his lips against mine. I slid my hands into his damp hair and slipped my tongue into the kiss. We continued kissing for another few seconds before I slowly pulled away from him.

"Everybody's got a dark side, but you love me, even with mine." I sang softly, falling slowly into the trap of his chocolate gaze.

"Nobody's a picture perfect, but you're worth it just know that you're worth it. So I'll love you, even with your dark side." His melodious voice rang out into the air. He wrapped his arms around me and we walked back to my house like that. As we walked up to my house, I saw a note on the door.

_Ally – _

_I had an emergency xylophone convention, so I'll be gone for 3 days. There's $40 on the table for emergencies, and food in the refrigerator. _

_Love you, _

_Dad_

I showed Austin the note, and unlocked the door. I gestured to Austin to come in. I walked into the living room, pulling out _How to Train Your Dragon,_ knowing that Austin loved that movie. As soon as I popped the movie in, I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel for me and Austin to dry off. The storm outside was getting worse, so I didn't really want him to walk home by himself. I tossed him the towel and he thanked me.

"The storm's getting pretty bad; do you wanna call your mom and ask if you could stay over until it lets up?" He nodded and pulled out his cell phone. After promising his mom that we wouldn't do anything we'd regret, making me blush many different shade of red, his mom agreed to let him stay overnight.

"Thanks Mommy! Love you!" He grinned as he talked, then said goodbye as I pressed play on the DVD player. Austin bounced up and down on the couch as he realized what movie was on, and the second the first scene appeared on the screen, he was captivated. We ended up in each other's arms on the couch in the morning and I realized that I could get used to Austin in my life. I kissed him gently as he continued to sleep and cuddled back up with him.

**A/n: So what'd you all think? Was it cheesy? Funny? I want your honest opinions! Read and review, and I'll update as soon as I can!(: But, I won't update unless I get 42 reviews by the time I'm back from camp, so review it up!**

**Until next time!**

**-Amber(:**


	7. Step 6: Always Be There For Her

**A/N: I'm back! Who missed me? No one…? Okay…Haha. Well, I hope to get this up tonight, and if I can't, I have failed all you wonderful readers. I also didn't get 42 reviews, but I got over than in follow/favorites, so I decided to be nice and update anyways. On another note, I'M GOING TO SEE R5 IN CHICAGO! SFGHJGBGVBDVSJDFCKJ DGJKF! I had a fangirl breakdown in my room when my mom said she would take me. But anyways! Here's the next chapter of OS AT! Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV:**

I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. I shot up on the couch, and grinned. That grin instantly turned into a frown as I looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings, then remembering what happened last night I smiled again. Glancing out the window, I saw that it was still raining. And not just a little, it was full out storming. I got up and shuffled into the kitchen to see Ally over a griddle flipping pancakes as she hummed to herself. I tip-toed up behind her and waited, trying with all my might not to laugh. After she had placed the last pancake on the plate, she turned around and shrieked, dropping the plate.

"NOO!" I screamed as I launched myself to the ground, catching the plate mid-fall. I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're okay pancakes, Ally didn't mean to drop you. I promise." I whispered to the pancakes, as Ally gave me a weird look. I stood myself up and placed the pancakes on the already set table. I turned around and smiled at Ally, who was standing with her hands on her hips in the kitchen.

"Austin Monica Moon, just what the _hell_ were you doing scaring me like that?" She said sternly, glaring at me. I chuckled and went over to her, wraping my arms around her waist.

"Good morning, beautiful." I kissed her temple, and gave her my sweetest smile. She glared at me for a couple more moments before finally breaking into a full-out grin.

"I wish I could stay mad at you," She mumbled as she buried her face into my chest, causing my stomach to do flip-flops. I felt my face heat up and I instinctively flipped my hair into my face. She pulled away and gave me a quick kiss, which easily heated up within a few seconds. It was when I was kissing down her neck, and her hands were twisted into my hair that I remembered that there was poor innocent pancakes sitting on the table. I gasped and pulled away from Ally, running over to the table.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT THE PANCAKES!" I shrieked and run back to Ally, since she hadn't followed me to the table. I pulled her arm until she followed me.

**Ally's POV: **

I giggled as Austin devoured three pancakes before I had even finished one. Austin finished the rest of the pancakes, and purposefully watched me until I finished my only one. After we had finished breakfast, Austin insisted on cleaning the dishes, and after 20 minutes of debating, ending in a small make-out session, he convinced me. I felt bad just leaving him to do it, but he shoved me out of the kitchen. I smiled to myself. _As childish as he can be, he's still pretty much selfless._ I flipped on the weather channel, considering the fact that it was still pouring out. Luckily it hadn't started thundering yet, because I don't do well with it. And I most definitely don't want Austin to see me all freaked out.

After a few minutes of commercials, the weatherman of Miami came on, explaining that we should expect severe thunderstorms for the rest of the day. I sighed, realizing that I would either have to hold myself together, or let Austin see me at my worst.

I watched the weather for a few more minutes before shutting the TV off and grabbing my songbook. I scribbled down a few lyrics that sprang to my head.

You're on my mind

Every night

And in the morning when I wake

Don't leave me lonely

Can you just hold me

Together till I break

I nodded in satisfaction at the lyrics, then couldn't hold back a smile as I realized that this was about Austin.

As though he knew I had thought his name, he walked out of the kitchen with bubbles in his hair and shirt soaked through – and may I add that it was _white._

"A-Austin." I stammered, struggling to look away from his abs but failing. He smirked at me, then started playfully flexing his muscles. _Dear God, give me self-control. _I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them in shock as M-rated material crossed through my thoughts.

"Yes Ally?" I blinked a few times, trying to clear my unsanitary thoughts of ripping his clothes off and – _stop it, Allyson!_

"I…um…er…I mean…uh… what happened in the kitchen?" I stuttered, flailing my arms in a gesture towards his obviously soap-attacked appearance.

"I did the dishes!" He exclaimed, beaming at me. I laughed at his excitement over such a simple task.

"Oh, well, thanks then!" I walked over giving him a peck on the cheek. He flushed and ducked his head down.

"I know, I'm a nice guy." He modestly looked at his feet. I smiled at him and rubbed my fingers through his hair, getting the bubbles out.

"Do you want a new shirt, you could borrow one of my dad's." I offered, sneaking another glance at his well made abs. Hey! I'm a girl with an incredibly hot boyfriend, so it's okay for me to drool over his body. Right?

Smirking at me, he shook his head. "Nah, I'll just take it off." His eyes gleamed mischievously and I turned a bright red.

"Oh. Er, uh…yeah. I guess…if you want to I mean. It's not like I don't want you to. I'm not saying that I would love it if you did, because that would be weird. Not that I mind, cuz I don't! But I mean that it's okay if you want to. I'm not forcing you to –" I was cut off as Austin laughed and pulled his shirt off in one fluent motion.

I gaped at his chest, then instantly flushed and looked everywhere but him. I felt a warm hand wrap itself under my chin and suddenly I was looking into a pair of gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I groaned inwardly. What _wasn't _sexy with this boy? Wait! Did I just think he was sexy? I glanced down at his upper body again before meeting his eyes. Yup, I did.

**Austin's POV: **

I watched with amusement as Ally glanced down at my 6-pack again before looking back at me. Her cheeks were tinted with the most adorable blush I have ever seen. I leaned in to kiss her as a clap of thunder made her jump back. She yelped as she threw herself into me. I wrapped my arms around her as I realized she was shaking.

I looked down at her, "Alls? Are you alright?" She furiously shook her head before another clap of thunder and flash made an appearance. Squeezzing her tighter, I sat down on the couch, pulling her into my lap. Stroking her hair, I whispered to her about how it was gonna be ok.

"It's just a storm, babydoll. It'll be over soon." She looked up at me, fear etched in her entire appearance. Seeing her like that made me want to find a way to destroy ever single thunder in the world for causing her this pain.

"Austin…it's not going to be over soon! The weatherman said it was supposed storm all day!" I kissed her forehead. Then her temple, followed by her cheek, her nose, her other cheek, and finally her lips. I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, I'm here. And I don't care what some weatherman said, Austin Moon said it was going to be over soon, and it _will._" I said firmly, looking into her eyes. I could feel myself slowly slipping into their pools of coffee brown. She giggled before playfully shoving me.

"Austin, I love you to death, but I don't think you have any control over the weather."

**Ally's POV:**

I couldn't help but laugh as Austin childishly crossed his arms over his chest mumbling something like, "It could happen."

I jumped as another crash of thunder came, and sighed in relief as Austin pulled me closer to him. "Ally, please don't be scared. I'll protect you. I'm here. Please, don't worry about it. You're inside, it can't hurt you." I smiled at his soft words, and then realizing that I was curled up on his bare chest, I gasped and pulled away. My face instantly heated up and I looked away.

"A-are you sure you don't wanna borrow a shirt?" I offered up again, trying not to look at his, knowing I would start staring again.

He chuckled softly. "Alls, it's okay if you stare. I don't care." I scoffed at him.

"Cocky much?" I muttered.

"Ally, everytime you even notice my abs, you make up some other excuse about anything _but _the real reason youre blushing. And you know I'm right." I sighed.

"Austin, its just so awkward. For you _and_ me." There was movement on the couch as I felt Austin move closer to me. My breathing picked up as I felt his breath tickle my ear.

"Well, I like it when you check me out. It's pretty freaking sexy." His voice dropped and I shivered at the tone. He slowly turned me to face him, and I looked him in the eyes, my face flushing again. I let my eyes drop to his chest and I couldn't help myself. I smashed my lips against his hungrily. His hands found their place on my cheeks as he deepened it. I slowly pushed him down on the couch as he started to kiss down my neck. I moaned as he kissed the one sweet spot, and then trailed back up to my lips. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and my fingers found their happy places – his chest. He groaned into my lips as my finger traced along his six-pack. I made a vow right then and there to never allow Austin to put on weight. _Ever._ Oxygen became necessary, so we reluctantly pulled away. Gasping for breath, I looked Austin directly in the eyes.

"If I say that I like them, will you kiss me like that again?"

He answered my question with another mind-blowing kiss.

**A/n: SO! How was that? I just **_**had**_** to add in Ross's smexy abs, I cant help myself. That boy is too sexy for his own good. And I figured Ally would enjoy them too, so why not? Haha. Well, review it up. I'm not going to update unless I get 50 reviews by the next chapter – and this time I mean it! So don't just follow or favorite, review! Anonymous reviewers are also welcome!**

**Until next time!**

**-Amber(:**


	8. Step 7: Respect Her Decisions

**A/n: You guys are awesome! I woke up this morning to 53 reviews. **_**53!**_** You all rock! I promised another update and here it is! Also, the song in the last chapter wasn't mine; it was Without You by R5. Well, I don't own Austin&Ally, though I wish I did. Here we go, OFF TO AUSLLYLAND! Uhm…sorry. Enjoy!**

**Austin's POV: **

We sat on the couch for a little while more, and Ally seemed to have calmed down a little bit, though she still snuggled up to me at each thundering boom. Not that I minded it. We were in the middle of watching _Journey 2_,** (1) **and I had rested my head in Ally's lap. The storm had died down, but it was still raining pretty hard.

"Austin?" Ally looked down at me with her big doe eyes, her voice barely above a whisper. I reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears. She blushed and smiled softly at me.

"Alls?" I responded, still playing with the ends of her hair.

"Does your mom know you're still here?" In a panic, I dropped Ally's hair and looked around for my phone. Fishing it out of my pocket, I saw I had a text from my mom. Weird, she usually calls non-stop if she's worried or mad about me being out too late.

_Hey Aus, _

_Your dad and I had to run over to Orlando, your aunt finally had her baby! Be back by tomorrow night! Love ya! Xx_

I breathed a sigh of relief and texted back.

_Awesome! Tell Aunt Stormie__** (2)**__ I said to name the baby Austin. Haha, see ya tomorrow! xx_

I put my phone on the coffee table across from the couch and laid back into Ally's lap.

"So what happened? Do you have to go home?" Her eyes filled with sadness, which she quickly masked. I laughed lightly at her obvious disappointment. I shook my head and began to play with the tips of her fingers.

"Nope! My aunt's having a baby, so they went out to Orlando. Which also means they won't be home till tomorrow night." She nodded and took the other hand that wasn't in mine and messed up my hair. I playfully gasped at her actions.

"Allyyyy!" I whined, trying not to smile as I crossed my arms and got up from her lap. She giggled and went to pull me back, but I scooted away from her.

"Aww, Austy. Pwease come back!" She stuck out her bottom lip, and widened her adorable brown eyes at me. I looked away, knowing the second I looked at her puppy-dog eyes. "Pwease, you'll make me cry if you don't." I gasped and looked up at her, instantly breaking my façade.

"No Ally! Don't cry! I'm sorry! I was just messing with you, I promise. See!" I messed up my own hair in a feeble attempt to get her not to cry. "Please don't cry Alls, please! I hate it when you cry, it makes me feel horrib—"I was cut off by Ally laughing hysterically.

I realized that she was totally playing me, and I fell for it. Looking at Ally, gasping for breath, I couldn't help but start laughing along with her. As soon as we caught our breath, Ally looked over at me, her eyes still dancing with laughter. I leaned in a bit, and smiled as she fluttered her eyes shut. Her cheeks flushed and I chuckled, before going in to kiss her nose. She opened her eyes, looking slightly confused and upset. "That's for messing up my hair." She laughed at me, and then pushed me down on the couch, straddling my waist.

I groaned at the contact, and was suddenly short of breath. She leaned in till her lips were brushing mine. I leaned up to close the distance, but she leaned away, giggling. "That's for making me think you were going to kiss me."

She smiled sweetly at me, lightly tracing the outline of my abs. I shivered at the touch and tried to keep my mind off of what other parts of my body were affected by her touch.

"Ally Dawson, you're going to be the death of me." She smirked seductively at me. Then sighed as she realized how much I wanted to kiss her. The next thing I knew, a pair of soft lips met mine and I instantly moaned at the contact. Oh God, the things she does to me. I slid my hands down to her waist and deepened the kiss. She kissed back hungrily, running her fingers through my hair. I smiled gently into the kiss. She really does love my hair.

I eventually pulled away from the kiss, my entire body feeling as though it was on fire. Her eyes had glazed over in lust as she continued to kiss down my neck, and back up to my ear. I groaned as she nibbled lightly on my ear. I couldn't help it, but the second she started nibbling, I was instantly turned on. She gasped as she realized just how much I liked it, and it was then I remembered she was still straddling my waist. Pulling away from my ear, her face was fire truck red.

"A-Ally, I'm sorry! I just…when you…and…yeah." My face flushed as I tried to apologize for our little misfortune. She giggled at me.

"Austin, chill. It's fine." She smiled at me, her face still blushing. She leaned down and went to kiss me again, but I stopped her.

"Ally, stop. We can't. I don't know how long I could hold myself back, and I respect you too much to make you do something you'd regret. Plus, haven't you made your vow to not…uhm…do anything…until marriage? I would kill myself if I helped you break that." Sighing, she nodded.

"I guess you're right. But just so you know, the second we get married…"She trailed off, realizing what she just said. "Uhm, I mean. The second _I _get married." She laughed nervously, ducking her head to hide her blush. I smiled at her, and lightly reached up to turn her face towards me.

"Alls, we may not be ready for marriage right now, but I know for a fact that I can't see myself getting married to anyone except you. And trust me, if I have to watch you walk down the aisle towards anyone else, it will only be because I wanted you to be happy, not because I stopped loving you. Because I will never stop loving you." Her face broke into a huge grin as she threw her arms around me.  
"Oh, Austin. I love you too. Now and forever." I felt tears fall onto my bare shoulder and she lifted her head up with tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"Now, can you get off my waist, so we cannot worry about that vow breaking?" I smiled sheepishly at her and she gasped and dove off me, rambling off apologies. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed, "Austin, I could just die in your arms." Gasping, she grabbed her songbook. I watched as her pencil raced down the page, and my eyes widened when she ripped the page off and gave it to me.

"Whoa, that song was written in like, 5 minutes!" I exclaimed, reading it over. She giggled and got off the couch, pulling me up with her towards the piano. She began playing the beginning notes.

"I underlined your parts, come on! It's a duet!" She excited said as she began to sing.

(**Ally's parts are normal, Austin's underlined, and both are italicized.)**

Mhmm, uh-huh, yeah, yeah, alright,  
Mhmm, uh-huh, yeah, yeah, alright

Say you love me  
As much as I love you, yeah  
Would you hurt me, baby?  
Could you do that to me, yeah?  
Would you lie to me, baby?  
'Cause the truth hurts so much more  
Would you do the things that drive me crazy?  
Leave my heart still at the door?  
  
Oh, I can't help it, _I'm just selfish_  
There's no way that I could share you  
That would break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is...

_If I could just die in your arms__  
__I wouldn't mind__  
_'Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So baby, baby, please don't stop, girl  
  
_(Mhmm, uh-huh, yeah, yeah, alright)__[2x]_

Ooh, baby, I know loving you ain't easy  
But sure is worth a try  
  
Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool  
'Cause I love too hard  
Are there any rules, baby?  
If this a lesson  
Baby, teach me to behave  
Just tell me what I gotta do  
Just to stay right next to you, you, you

Oh, I can't help it_, I'm just selfish_  
There's no way that I could share you  
That would break my heart to pieces  
Honestly the truth is...

_If I could just die in your arms__  
__I wouldn't mind__  
_'Cause every time you touch me  
I just die in your arms  
Oooh, it feels so right  
So, baby, baby, please don't stop, boy

Basically I'm saying here  
_I can't live without my baby_  
Loving you is so damn easy for me, yeah  
Ain't no need for contemplating  
Promise you won't keep me waiting  
Tell me, baby, I'm all that you need

_If I could just die in your arms__  
__I wouldn't mind__  
__'Cause every time you touch me__  
__I just die in your arms__  
_Oooh, it feels so right  
So, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl  
  
If I could die in your arms  
Imma make you believe, girl  
That I wouldn't mind, no  
Eh, eh, eh, oh  
Don't stop baby, no (oh, no)  
_It's what you do to me, yeah_  
Whoa, whoa, no, no, no, whoa, ooo-wooah  
Baby, please don't go, girl  
No, no, no, no**(3)**

I jumped off the piano bench as she played the last notes and wrapped her into a hug. "Ally that was awesome! You're awesome! I love you! Woo-hoo!" I lifted her and spun her in circles, then pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too. Now and forever." I smiled as I recognized the words from before. I nodded.

"Now and forever." I pulled her into another kiss, and realized that I was totally and completely in love with Allyson Marie Dawson.

**A/n: AND THAT'S A WRAP! For this chapter at least. There will be some drama coming up in either the next chapter or so, so stay tuned! I may not be updating for another while, but I going to put you guys up to the challenge: 67 reviews for my next update? I would **_**love **_**75, but 67 is for my next update. And since you guys all gave me 14 in less than 12 hours, I won't update the second I get 67 reviews, since I'm going to be busy all weekend. Oh, and my little number notey thingys!**

**1. I don't own Journey 2. Just had to say that.**

**2. Cookies for anyone who gets this reference!**

**3. Die in Your Arms by Justin Bieber. I actually thought of this duet as Ariana Grande's version mixed with his. So if you haven't heard Ariana's version, look it up!**

**Until next time!**

**-Amber(:**


	9. Step 8: Never Let Her Be Insecure

**A/n: Okay, so you guys probably hate me and want me to go sit in a corner while I think about the wrong in my life…but im sorry! I went off to London on a surprise trip at the end of July and came back JUST in time to get ready for school. And of course, I started high school so I had this sudden truckload of responsibilities to take care of. So yay! New chapter! Sadly, I couldn't think of a plot for this story, so its just going to be fluffy until I end it, which will unfortunately be soon. Sorry guys! Just don't have many ideas for this story. I will be starting a new story with a actual plot and all that fun stuff. But until then…here's chapter 9! (yay!)**

**Ally's POV:**

I sighed as I heard another loud clap of thunder. Geez, was it ever going to stop? I glanced over at Austin, who was laying on the couch asleep. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping, his hair slightly ruffled and muttering little things as he moved around. I giggled slightly when I heard him yell out for his mom before rolling back onto his side. I was so deep in thought, I hadn't noticed he had woken up and was smiling at me.

"Like what you see?" He smirked, sitting up and running his hands through his already messy hair. Nodding, I reached over and smoothed his hair down. He chuckled, "You really do like my hair, don't you?" Cheeks warming up, I looked down and dropped my hands from his hair. He picked them up again and put them back onto his soft head. Confused, I tilted my head as if to ask what he was doing.

"Go on, play with my hair. I like it anyways…" He mumbled the last part with reddening cheeks, but didn't drop my gaze. Giggling in happiness, I slowly tugged on his hair, watching his face. Obviously he liked it, since his cheeks got redder with the tug. I ran my fingers through his hair and laughed when he groaned.

"Okay, is this seriously a turn on for you?" Smirking as he got even redder and started protesting, I started running my fingers through his hair again while tugging it. He moaned, and I couldn't help it and started laughing again.

"Ally…when you touch my hair like _that_ of course it's a turn on! I mean…you…and…oh the things you do to me…" Suddenly, the feeling of being yanked close to him and lips crashing onto mine overcame me. I gasped and Austin took the opportunity to slip his tongue into mine. I tugged on the ends of his hair, smiling into the kiss as he groaned and pulled me closer to him. Of course, nature decided to use that moment and create the loudest roll of thunder I had ever heard. I pulled away, shrieking in terror. Austin was quick to pull my towards him and wrap his arms around me, telling me it was going to be ok. Of course I believed him, how could I not with the shivers that ran down my spine as his lips brushed over my ear. I sighed and leaned into him.

"Austin, why does it have to be so scary? Why can't I like storms like a normal person? I wish I was more confident and collected. Kind of like you…" I felt my eyes water as I mumbled these words into his chest. Warmth spread through me as I felt his hands rub me up and down my arms.

"Ally, you are perfect just the way you are. Don't try to change yourself because of anything, understand?" Sniffing, I nodded and he pulled my chin up to look him in the eyes. He wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. I smiled and put my hands on his, holding them in place on the sides of my face. Kissing him quickly, I got up and smiled at him.

"So, who wants pancakes?" Breaking into a smile, Austin ran into the kitchen, pulling me along by the hand. As I was being forced into the kitchen, I looked up at the boy I loved and could instantly picture me spending the rest of my life with him. I smiled warmly and pulled down the pancake mix as he got out the whipped cream and chocolate chips.

"Ready?" I asked pulling out the griddle and a bowl.

"Set." He said as he set down the stuff on the counter,

"ROCK!" We both yelled and set off to work.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I'm working on the next chapter right now, which will sadly be the last… D: sorry guys! But a preview for my next story, Close to You. Until next time! **

**~Amber**


	10. Last Step: Take Her to the Altar

**A/n: Hey guys! Last chapter! Sorry it had to end so soon, but I have so many ideas for this other story I'm going to write, that I wanted to get this story done so that I'm not procrastinating on two different stories…cuz I know I probably would. So now, here's the last chapter of One Step at a Time. Hope you enjoy! **

**Austin's POV: **

It's been 2 years since Ally and I had gotten together, and I still haven't lost the feeling I get when I'm around her. She was my first everything – first kiss, first official girlfriend, first time. As I walked into Sonic Boom to take Ally out for lunch for her break, I was nervous. In fact, I don't think I'll ever be this nervous again. The small box in my back jeans pocket dug into my skin, reminding me what I was going to do. Yes, I was going to propose to my beautiful, amazing girlfriend, Allyson Marie Dawson. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, flipped my hair one last time, and opened the door to the Sonic Boom. She looked up at me, her gorgeous brown doe eyes looking up at me. I smiled warmly and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her cute little waist.

"Hey you." I mumbled into her hair, trying to not let her see how nervous I was. Knowing her, she would automatically know something was up the second she looked at me.

"Hey Austin, I'm all done, ready to go down to the food court?" I nodded into her neck before kissing right under her jawbone. I quickly texted Dez to get ready and led Ally out the door. I smiled to myself as she rambled on about some guy who refused to believe that the sore wasn't the eye doctor. I laughed along, trying to keep her from noticing how nervous I was.

"Austin? You okay?" Too late. I smiled, as brightly as possible.

"Yeah Alls, everything's fine, why?" She looked at me, as if to say she didn't believe me. I sighed.

"Ally. I love you, you know that, right?" She nodded, still looking confused. Luckily that's when we arrived at the food court.

"Hit it guys!" I yelled out, Ally looking at me like I was crazy. Well, I probably seemed crazy at the moment.

At that moment, all my backup dancers showed up behind me and I slipped my hand out of Ally's. Music started playing from all around the food court. I have to remember to thank Dez for keeping that electronics book in his jeans.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

I sang out the first lyrics, looking Ally right in the eyes as she blushed deeply and widened her eyes at the words.

I joined my backup dancers in the little routine we had put together for this song. Yes, I wrote it. Guess that's what happens when you have inspiration.

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know-o-o-o-ooh_

_Oh come on, girl_

_Who cares if were trashed, _

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow-o-o-o-ohh_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no_

_Just say yeah_

_And well go_

_If you're ready like I'm ready_

I did a quick flip before walking over to Ally for the bridge. I know, it's short, but I tried to write a whole one. I really did.

I slowly continued singing as I got down on one knee, pulling out the box and opening it to reveal a small diamond ring. Ally gasped and put her hands to her mouth, her eyes watering. I looked her in the eyes as I continued the end of the song.

_Just say I do-o-o-ooo._

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Just say I do-o-o-ooo_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Hey baby. I think I wanna marry you._

Slowly, I looked up at Ally, and she looked shocked beyond words. "Allyson Marie Dawson. Will you marry me?" Cheers broke out in the food court, telling her to "say yes! say yes!" and I knelt there, looking up at her nervously.

"Austin…I…No. I can't." A collected gasp came from around the food court, and I slowly felt my heart break as her words sunk in. Tears welled up in my eyes and I tore my gaze away from her as they started to roll down my cheeks. This cannot be happening.

"Just kidding Austin! Of course I'll marry you!" I blinked at her, feeling my heart slowly put itself back together as I jumped up and hugged her while the crowd of people seemed to sigh in relief.

"Ally! Don't scare me like that, please." I whispered into her ear. She shivered noticeably and I smiled.

"Now Austin, you can't be the only one in this relationship who's fooling the other. Come on, lighten up." She joked, before pulling back so she could look me in the eyes. "Besides, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't keep you on your toes?" She winked before reaching down into my hand to pick up the box and look at the ring.

"Oh Austin. It's beautiful. It must have spent a fortune." I shook my head.

"Ally, I don't care how much it was, and to be honest, I never looked. I knew it was the one the second I saw it." She flushed and looked down. I picked up the ring and slid it on her finger. She pulled my face down for a kiss, sealing the deal.

We broke apart to the whoops and yells from mine and Ally's families. She smiled up at me, and I wrapped my arm around her. The wedding march played as we were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Austin Monica Moon.

"We finally made it, Aus." She muttered, playing with my fingers at her waist. I leaned down and kissed her again.

"Yes we did one step at a time."

**A/n: AAAND, it's over! D: But, I like the way I ended it. Hope you guys did too. I'll be starting my new story, Close to You, as soon as time allows me to. I'm so happy yet sad that this story is over. I finished my FIRST multichip EVER, but it's over… Anywho, review! I love you guys. Oh, and by the way. If you want a preview for my next story, review and tell me! If a lot of you really want to read it, I'll post it as another chapter to this story. Until next time!**

**~Amber**


End file.
